bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
Shunsui Kyōraku (jap.: 京楽 春水, Kyōraku Shunsui) ist der Kommandant der 8. Kompanie in der Gotei 13. Seine Vizekommandantin ist Nanao Ise. Erscheinung Shunsui ist ein großer Shinigami, mit grauen Augen und welligem braunen Haaren (Obwohl er in den Rückspännen seiner Jugend mit kurzen und glatten Haaren gezeigt wird). Er trägt es in einem langen Pferdeschwanz, bei dem links eine Strähne heraushängt. Außerdem trägt er einen Strohhut (genannt Sakkat) und einen rosanen geblümten Frauen-Kimono über seinem Kapitäns-Haori. Er hat einen dünnen Eintagebart. Obwohl sein Kimono und sein Obi (Gürtel) sehr billig sind, ist seine Haarspange von sehr hohem Wert. Wie Ikkaku Madarame, trägt er keine Tabi in seinen Sandalen. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|Shunsui auf Mädchenfang Shunsui Kyōraku ist ein zurückhaltender Mann mit einer auffälligen Persönlichkeit, die man sehr gut an seinem Kleidungsstil und seiner Haltung erkennt. Selten wird er ohne ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gesehen. In seiner Freizeit sieht man ihn oft Sake trinken oder schlafen. Er mag gedämpfte Bohnen mit Sake, aber hasst pulverisierten grünen Tee. Zu anderen Zeiten liebt er es Frauen zu jagen, vor allem seinen Leutnant Nanao Ise, die er „Nanao-chan“ nennt. Nanao reagiert oft, indem sie ihn, mit was auch immer sie gerade hält, schlägt. Er nannte auch Lisa Yadōmaru so (Lisa-chan), als sie sein Leutnant war, was zeigt, dass nerven ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit ist. Shunsui tendiert zu einem familiäreren Gesprächsstil als die meisten anderen Charakter. Generell nennt er seine Mit-Hauptmänner und Shinigami bei ihrem Vornamen, gefolgt von einer Höflichkeitsform (z.B. Ichigo-kun). thumb|right|Lieber etwas trinken als zu kämpfen Shunsui ist ein friedliebender Mann, der immer versucht einen Kampf zu umgehen, obwohl er seine Gegner nicht beleidigen will, indem er sich weigert zu kämpfen. Der etwas exzentrische Shunsui scheint es zu mögen, Eindruck auf seine Gegner zu machen. Außerdem hasst er es, unschuldigen das Leben zu nehmen, was man sieht, als er Nanao davon abhält Yasutora Sado zu töten. Obwohl Shunsui lieber einen Bogen um Kämpfe macht, besteht er darauf, wenn die Situation auswegslos ist, was er in seinem Kampf mit Coyote Starrk zeigt. Als Starrk vorschlug, nur so zu tun, als ob sie kämpften, meinte Shunsui, dass dies zu dieser Zeit nicht möglich sei, obwohl er es normalerweise genauso machen würde. Außerdem ist Shunsui einer der stärksten Kämpfer der Soul Society und behält immer ein gewisses Level an Stolz und Integrität, wenn er sich in einen Kampf begibt, genauso wie sein bester Freund Jūshirō Ukitake. Er weigert sich mit oder auch nur in der Gegenwart eines Kindes zu kämpfen. Er behält immer Respekt für seine Feinde, ist höflich bei Kampfsituationen und zieht es vor, Mann gegen Mann zu kämpfen. Trotz seines Titels als einer der stärksten und ältesten Hauptmänner, behält Shunsui immer ein bisschen Demut und ist nicht eingebildet aufgrund seiner Kraft. Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Coyote Starrk Espada Nr. 1 ist, kommentierte er den Kampf mit „Das wird nicht einfach sein“, aber er erkennt an, dass Tōshirō Hitsugaya das Potential hat ihn zu übertreffen, wenn man ihm genug Zeit gäbe. Shunsui zeigte eine große Abneigung gegen kämpfen und meinte zu Love Aikawa: „Egal, ob du jemand etwas schuldest oder jemand dir, sobald du einen Kampf startest, bist du auf dem falschen Weg.“ Vergangenheit left|thumb|Shunsui zu seiner Ausbildungszeit Shunsui Kyōraku ist der zweite Sohn der sehr geachteten, hochrangigen Kyōraku-Familie, die eine traditionsreiche Linie von Kampfsport-Künstlern hervorbrachte. Trotz seiner Abstammung von einer solch edlen und alten Familie, trainierte und lernte er nur ungern und führte ein unstetes Leben, auch wenn sein Lehrmeister, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, ihm sagte, dass er für sein Alter sehr weise war. Deswegen wurde er gegen seinen Willen an die Shinigamiakademie geschickt. Dort lernte er Jūshirō Ukitake kennen, der später sein bester Freund und Mit-Hauptmann wurde. Er und Jushiro waren mit Retsu Unohana die ersten Shinigami, die durch die von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai gegründete Akademie zu Hauptmännern wurden. Weiterhin wurde er persönlich von Yamamoto trainiert. Shunsui, Jūshirō, Retsu und Yamamoto selbst sind die ältesten Hauptmänner der Gotei 13, sie sind inzwischen schon um die 310 Jahre in ihrem Amt. Zudem ist Shunsui der einzige, der auf Höflichkeitformen verzichtet, wenn er mit Yamamoto spricht, er nennt ihn Opa Yama (Yama-jī). Shunsui ist mit Jūshirō sehr gut befreundet und arbeitet oft mit ihm zusammen. Während Rukias Hinrichtung hilft er Jūshirō, zusammen mit Nanao Ise, Rukia zu retten, was zeigt, dass er Jūshirō bei jeder Entscheidung beistehen würde, egal welche Konsequenzen diese hätte. Handlung Turn back the Pendulum Arc right|thumb|Shunsui vor 100 Jahren mit Lisa als Vize Vor 110 Jahren zeigte Shunsui Kyōraku eine einzigartige Beziehung mit seinem Leutnant Lisa Yadōmaru, die im Gegensatz zu Shunsuis derzeitigem Leutnant Nanao Ise viel offener und "perverser" war, ähnlich wie seine eigene Persönlichkeit. Aber er findet, dass seine Position erfordert, dass er der „Erwachsene“ sein soll in dieser Situation. Außerdem ist er derjenige der in der Gegenwart des neugierigen Leutnants Sōsuke Aizen beiläufig erwähnte, dass die frühere Kommandantin der 12. Kompanie zur Kompanie 0 (Königliche Garde) befördert wurde. Er wird kurz bei der Hauptmännerversammlung gezeigt, bei der Kisuke Urahara als neuer Hauptmann der 12. Kompanie vorgestellt wird. Neun Jahre später wird er bei einem Notfalltreffen der Hauptmänner gezeigt, als er von Yamamoto aufgefordert wird die Seireitei zu beschützen, während ein Suchteam nach dem verschwundenen Hauptmann der 9. Kompanie und dem Leutnant suchen wird. Als Yamamoto entscheidet den Hauptmann Tessai Tsukabishi und Leutnant Hachigen Ushōda der Kidō-Abteilung auszusenden, schlägt Shunsui vor anstatt des Hauptmannes seinen Leutnant Lisa zu schicken. Nach dem Treffen, beruhigt er Kisuke Urahara, der seinen Leutnant Hiyori Sarugaki kurz zuvor ausschickte um der 9. Kompanie zu helfen. Shunsui meint, dass Hiyori stark sei, wenn auch nicht ganz so stark wie Lisa. Während eines Nachtspazierganges trifft er ein paar Truppenangehörige und bemerkt, dass Leutnant Aizen auch einen Nachtspaziergang macht. Ein bisschen später in seinen Barracken, trifft er auf eine sehr junge Nanao Ise, die gekommen war um mit Shunsuis Leutnant Lisa Yadōmaru zu sehen. Er erinnert sich, dass Nanao um jeden ersten Tag des Monats zu ihm kommt, damit Lisa ihr vorliest. Nanao bestätigt das und erfährt, dass Lisa auf einer Mission ist, aber bald zurück sein sollte. Soul Society Arc left|thumb|Shunsui trifft auf Chad Shunsui taucht zuerst in einem Treffen der Hauptmänner auf, allerdings sagt er das gesamte Treffen über nichts, sondern steht teilnahmslos zwischen seinen Mit-Hauptmännern. Shunsui Kyōraku ist einer der ersten Hauptmänner, der auf einen „Ryoka“ stößt. Er trifft Chad in seinen Barracken, wo er von der zweiten Etage eines Hauses springt und vor Chad landet, während Nanao Blütenblätter in den Wind wirft. Dann steht er auf, um Chad seinen Namen zu sagen.Nach seinem auffäligem Auftritt, setz sich Shunsui auf den Boden und erklärt Chad, dass er es hasst, zu kämpfen, und lädt ihn auf eine Schale Sake ein, aber Chad muss leider ablehnen, weil Minderjährige keinen Sake trinken dürfen und Shunsui erkennt, dass das tatsächlich ein Problem ist. Chad fragt höflich, ob Shunsui aus dem Weg gehen könnte und ihn vorbeilassen würde, da er es eilig habe und es auch vorziehen würde, nicht zu kämpfen. Shunsui verneint und Chad muss feststellen, dass Shunsui trotz seines Humors und Abneigung gegen Kämpfe kein leichter Gegner ist. Er lenkte Chads ersten Auftritt nur mit einer Hand ab und wich allen seinen nächsten aus. Um Yasutora aufzuhalten, fragt Shunsui ihn, warum er in der Soul Society sei und Chad meint, dass er da sei um Rukia zu retten. Shunsui stellt fest, dass Chads und Rukias Freundschaft nicht so fest sein sollte, um sein Leben für den jeweils anderen aufs Spiel zu setzen. Chad meint, dass er nur da sei, weil Ichigo Rukia retten will und Shunsui denkt, dass es eine Beleidigung wäre, Chad weiterhin zu bitten, nach Hause zu gehen und beschließt ihn zu verwunden. Zu Chad sagt er, dass er vorhat ihn zu töten und zieht seine zwei Katana. Als Chad ihn angreift, weicht Shunsui aus und verletzt ihn, so dass er nicht mehr weiterkämpfen kann und ohnmächtig wird. Zu dieser Zeit, trifft die Nachricht von Hauptmann Aizens Tod ein und Nanao kommt um Shunsui zu informieren. Sie bemerkt, dass Chad nicht tot ist und bittet Shunsui darum, ihm den finalen Schlag zu versetzen, aber dieser hält sie davon ab und sagt, dass wenn wirklich einer der Ryoka Aizen getötet habe, dann würde Chad etwas wissen und lässt sie einen Trupp der 4. Kompanie anfordern, der Chad heilen und ihn dann einsperren soll. right|thumb|Shunsui & [[Jūshirō halten Rukias Exekution auf]] Später, genau vor Rukias Exekution, sieht man Shunsui auf einem Hausdach liegen und dabei auf einem Grashalm kauen. Eine wütende Nanao kommt hoch und sagt, dass wenn er wirklich helfen wolle, er sich langsam beeilen müsse. Shunsui macht zuerst einen Scherz und wird dann plötzlich ernst und fragt sie, was er tun soll. Sie antwortet, dass egal was sie sagen würde, er würde eh nur tun was er wolle. Shunsui seufzt und sagt, dass es dann mal wieder er wäre, der Ärger mit Yama-jii (Yamamoto) bekommen würde. Nachdem Ichigo Kurosaki bei der Exekution das Sōkyoku gestoppt hat, kommt Jūshirō mit einem Schild der Shihōin-Familie und zerstört gemeinsam mit Shunsui das Sōkyoku und schaut Ichigo erstaunt zu, wie er den Sōkyoku stand zerstört. Dann bricht Chaos aus: Ichigo wirft Rukia zu Renji Abarai, der aufgetaucht war um ebenfalls Rukia zu retten. Renji flüchtet mit Rukia und Ichigo hält die Leutnants der 1., 2. Und 4. Kompanie auf ihm zu folgen. Dann beginnt er einen Kampf mit Byakuya Kuchiki, dem Hauptmann der 6. Kompanie. Kiyone Kotetsu, die kleine Schwester des Leutnants der 4. Kompanie und 3. Sitz der 13. Kompanie unter Jūshirō, rennt vor um ihrer Schwester zu helfen und Sentarō Kotsubaki, ebenfalls 3. Sitz von Jūshirō, rennt ihr hinterher, wird aber von Soifon, der Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie, gestoppt. Jūshirō will Soifon stoppen, wird aber von Yamamoto gestoppt, der ihm und Shunsui erklärt, dass sie die eigentlichen beiden Straftäter für ihn seien. Shunsui beweist sein Eischätzungsvermögen, schnappt sich Jūshirō und verschwindet dicht gefolgt von Nanao mit Shunpo. Jūshirō bittet Shunsui ihn loszulassen, damit er seinen Untergebenen helfen kann, aber Shunsui meint, dass sie nicht am Sōkyokuhügel mit Yamamoto kämpfen könnten, weil sie dann alle anderen verletzen würden und sagt, dass schon jemand zu Hilfe kommen würde. left|thumb|Meister gegen Schüler An einem abgeschiedenen Ort weit weg vom Geschehen, treffen sie auf Yamamoto, der dort bereits auf sie gewartet hat. Der wütende General lässt all seinen spirituellen Druck frei und Nanao erstickt fast an dem Druck, also bricht Shunsui ihren Augenkontakt und bringt Nanao mit Shunpo zu einem sicheren Ort weit weg und kehrt zurück zu den Komplimenten von Yamamoto. Nach einer Diskussion mit Dem General-Kommandanten zieht dieser sein Katana und zeigt sein eindrucksvolles Shikai. Danach fordert er Jūshirō und Shunsui auf, mit ihm zu kämpfen und beide ziehen ihre Katana und zeigen jeweils ihre Shikai. Während des Kampfes erreicht sie die Nachricht vom Leutnant der 4. Kompanie, dass Kommandant Aizen ein Verräter war und sie mit seinem Tod alle getäuscht hat. Er hat im Seijoto Kyorin (Wohnbezirk der Angehörigen der Zentrale 46) seinen früheren Leutnant Momo Hinamori tödlich verletzt und danach Kommandant Hitsugaya verwundet. Dann ist er zusammen mit Gin Ichimaru, dem Hauptmann der 3. Kompanie zum Sōkyokuhügel aufgebrochen. Die drei Hauptmänner brechen auf und bekommen hautnah die Flucht von Sōsuke Aizen und seinen zwei Kumpanen Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen mit. Bounto Arc (Filler) Shunsui Kyōraku und Jūshirō Ukitake sind die einzigen Kommandanten, außer der 12. Kompanie, die sich dafür interessieren, mehr Details über die Geschichte der Bountos und Ran'Tao herauszufinden. Man sieht ihn, als er sich in das Büro des Kommandanten der 12. Kompanie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, schleicht und versucht Informationen über die Bountos zu finden und später, als er Yamamoto sagt, dass Jūshirō zu krank ist um an dem Treffen der Hauptmänner teil zu nehmen. In Wirklichkeit ist dieser allerdings in der Bibliothek um dort nach Informationen zu suchen. Shunsui hatte ihm versprochen zu helfen, bevor er sah, wie viele Bücher es zu durchsuchen gilt. Aber dass er trotz seiner Faulheit und wider seine Natur Jūshirō hilft, zeigt, dass er ein guter Freund ist. Später ist Shunsui bei einem der Captaintreffen zu sehen, wo Soifn von Yamamoto zu der aktuellen Situation befragt wird. Als ein Streit zwischen Mayuri Kurotsuchi und Tōshirō Hitsugaya, dem Hauptmann der 10. Kompanie, ausbricht, bei dem es darum geht, dass Tōshirō angeblich an allem Schuld sei, verteidigt er Tōshirō und bemerkt, dass das Problem, das die Bountos in Soul Society eindringen konnten durch die 12. Kompanie verursacht wurde. Der neue Captain Shūsuke Amagai (Filler) right|thumb|Shunsui und Amagai trinken einen Man sieht Shunsui das erste Mal bei der Vorstellungsfeier des neuen Kommandanten der 3. Kompanie, Shūsuke Amagai. Komamura Sajin, der Hauptmann der 7. Kompanie, fragt Shunsui, ob er denkt, dass Shūsuke Amagai ein guter Captain sei und Shunsui antwortet, dass das im Prinzip egal sei. Hauptsache, sie hätten jetzt eine freie Stelle weniger und Soifon meint, dass er sich beweisen müsse. Kurze Zeit später trifft Shunsui persönlich auf Shūsuke Amagai und lädt ihn und Jūshirō Ukitake auf einen Drink in seinen Barracken ein, wo er und Jūshirō schnell bemerken, dass Amagai allein bei dem Geruch von Sake betrunken wird. left|thumb|Shunsui & Co. werden über Amagais wahre Motive infomiert Shunsui und Jūshirō werden auch gezeigt, wie sie darüber diskutieren, dass Ichigo immer Ärger umgibt und man kann sehen, dass Jūshirō nicht gerade begeistert über die Adelsfamilien Soul Societys ist. Nachdem bewiesen wurde, dass die Kasumiōjifamilie etwas im Schilde führt, stürmen er und Jūshirō das Haus der Adelsfamilie und zerstören die Experimente der Familie, die sogenannten Bakkōtō. Später diskutieren er und ein paar weiter Kommandanten das Geschehen und erfahren, dass Amagai der wirkliche Verräter ist und vorhat Yamamoto umzubringen. Zanpakutō Arc (Filler) right|thumb|Shunsui & Jushiro beraten sich in den Barracken der 4. Kompanie Die materialisierte Form seines, Jūshirōs und Retsu Unohanas Zanpakutō ist anfangs zu sehen, als sie in die Barracken der 1. Kompanie eindringen. Er und alle anderen Kommandanten der Gotei 13, außer Kenpachi Zaraki und seinem Leutnant, erscheinen am Sōkyokuhügel, als sie dorthin geordert werden. Dort werden sie mit einem verletzten Chōjirō Sasakibe konfrontiert und ein unbekanntes Wesen erscheint und sagt, dass der General-Kommandant nicht erscheinen kann. Der Unbekannte entpuppt sich als Muramasa und als Shunsui fragt, wo Yamamoto sei, meint Muramasa, dass er von Minazuki, Sogyo no Kotowari und Katen Kyōkotsu gefangen genommen wurde. Shunsui, Jūshirō und Retsu werden später in den Barracken der 4. Kompanie gezeigt, welche sie zu der Zeit als Hauptquartier der Shinigami nutzen, wo sie die Attacken der materialisierten Zanpakutō auf ihre Mit-Shinigamis verfolgen. Er und Jūshirō diskutieren über die Ereignisse und über den Aufenthaltsort Byakuyas, der verschwunden ist. Sie sind schockiert, als Retsu Unohana feststellt, dass die Zanpakutō vollkommen ihre Meister verlassen haben und dass sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Zanpakutō von der Kontrolle Muramasas loseisen müssen oder es würde der Gotei 13 teuer zu stehen kommen. Als ein großer Kampf zwischen den Zanpakutō und ihren Meistern in den Barracken der 6. Kompanie ausbricht, kommen Retsu, Jūshirō und er erst am Ende des Kampfes. Fast zeitgleich mit Yoruichi Shihōin, dem früheren Captain der 2. Kompanie, die Neuigkeiten über den Aufenthaltsort Yamamotos hat. Shunsui entscheidet sich mit Jūshirō, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yoruichi und Ichigo zu gehen, die in das Hauptquartier der Zanpakutō eindringen wollen, um Yamamoto zu retten. Die Gruppe finden eine Höhle, aus der man Das Reiatsu des General-Kommandanten spürt, sie teilen sich auf und Shunsui begleitet Jūshirō in eine hintere Ecke der riesigen Höhle, wo sie zuerst auf Katen Kyōkotsu treffen. Sogyo no Kotowari tauchen Sekunden später auf. left|thumb|Kampf gegen das eigene [[Zanpakuto]] Schon kurz nach Beginn des Kampfes, kann Shunsui schon wieder sein Shikai nutzen, allerdings stellt er fest, dass sein Zanpakutō gar nicht vorhat ihn umzubringen, sie kämpfen nicht einmal richtig, schließlich war der Auftrag Zeit zu schinden. Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Muramasa Ichigos Kraft benutzen will, bricht er den Kampf ab und rennt los um Ichigo davon abzuhalten seine ultimative Attacke einzusetzen. Er, Yoruichi und Jūshirō kommen allerdings zu spät und bekommen mit, wie Muramasa Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō dazu benutzt, Yamamotos Barriere zu durchbrechen. Muramasa erklärt, dass die Barriere um Yamamoto eigentlich desen Werk war, um Muramasa davon abzuhalten Ryujin Jakka freizulassen. Also begann dieser die Rebellion der Zanpakutō, damit sein eigentlicher Plan im Chaos unterging und suchte nach jemandem, dessen Stärke groß genug war um Yamamotos Barriere zu durchbrechen. Schließlich dringt Muramasa in seine innere Welt ein und befreit das stärkste Zanpakutō überhaupt, dann verlässt er Soul Society um den nächsten Teil seines Plans einzuleiten. Nachdem Yamamoto sein Zanpakutō wieder unter seine Kontrolle brachte und Ichigo Muramasa besiegte, normalisierten sich die Zustände wieder. Jedoch blieben die Zanpakutōgeister eine Zeit noch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, waren aber nun von Muramasas Kontrolle befreit weshalb sie wieder bei ihrem jeweiligen Meister lebten. Fake Karakura Town left|thumb|Die Kommandanten treffen ein Nachdem Ichigo, Uryū Ishida, Chad, sowie einige Kommadanten und Vizekommandanten der Gotei 13, die der ersten Gruppe als Unterstützung geschickt wurden, von Aizen in Hueco Mundo gefangen worden waren und dieser mit einem Teil seiner Arrancararmee nach Karakura Town ausrückte, werden sie dort schon von den restlichen Kommandanten und Vizekommadanten der Gotei 13 erwartet, die sich dort für eine finale Schlacht gegen Aizen versammelt haben. Auf Anorndung von Yamamoto wurde das echte Karakura Town einige Zeit Vorher mittels einer Technik von Kisuke Urahara mit einer leeren Kopie ausgetauscht und nach Soul Society befördert, sodass alle Beteiligten mit voller Kraft kämpfen können, ohne an die Folgen für die Stadt und die dort lebenden Menschen denken zu müssen. Nachdem Aizen, Tōsen und Gin in einer Feuerbarriere von Yamamoto eingesperrt wurden erschienen die Top Espada um sich mit den Shinigamis zu messen. right|thumb|Starrk gegen Shunsui Shunsui traf dabei auf Coyote Starrk. Dieser schlug ihm vor dass sie den Kampf nicht einfach sein lassen können und einfach abwarten wie es aussieht wenn die anderen fertig sind. Shunsui hätte nichts lieber als das gemacht jedoch musste er seinem Gegner mitteilen dass sie dieses Mal wohl wirklich kämpfen müssen. Beide schienen gleich stark und mussten, auch wenn sie beide nervte, mit voller Kraft kämpfen um einen thumb|left|Shunsui macht ernstVorteil zu erhaschen. Coyote hätte gerne das Bankai von Shunsui gesehen doch dieser wollte es lieber verbergen. Coyote Starrk wollte Shunsui dazu zwingen Bankai einzusetzen indem er seine Resurrección freisetzte. Shunsui aktivierte kurz darauf sein Shikai doch war er von Coyotes neuen Fähigkeiten überrascht und in die Enge gedrängt weshalb er wirklich kurz davor stand sein Bankai einzusetzen. Jedoch erhielt er kurz hilfe von Jūshirō der nicht wollte dass Shunsui allen sein Bankai zeigt. Doch nachdem Jūshirō von Wonderweiss Margela schwer verletzt wurde, nutzte Starrk die Gelegenheit Shunsui ein starkes Cero zu verpassen womit dieser zu Boden ging. thumb|left|Shunsui mischt wieder mit Kurz darauf tauchten die Vizards auf um wieder für Chancengleichheit zu sorgen. Lisa ging zu ihrem ehemaligen Kommandanten, der immer noch am Boden lag und trat diesen dass er nicht tod spielen sollte. Shunsui kommentierte dies nur damit dass er froh war zu sehen dass Lisa noch lebt. Die nun dazu gekommenen Rose und Love übernahmen dann Shunsui's Kampf. Doch als auch diese kurz davor standen zu verlieren griff Shunsui Starrk aus dem Hinterhalt an und setzte die wahre Kraft seines Shikais gegen Starrk ein womit er ihn besiegte. right|thumb|Kampf gegen Aizen Nachdem alle Espadas besiegt waren, wurde das Hauptziel Aizen. Nachdem dann auch noch Ichigo auftauchte beschlossen die übrigen kämpffähigen Shingami und Vizards Aizen anzugreifen bis Ichigo eine Chance sieht diesen aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Shunsui, Shinji, Soifon und Tōshirō versuchten einen Teamangriff gegen ihren Gegner doch hatten sie keine Chance da sie bereits unter dessen Hypnose standen und so besiegt wurde ohne es zu merken. Sie haben den Angriff überlebt, da Aizen wollte, dass sie hilflos zusehen, wie er Soul Society zerstört und sich zu einem Gott erhebt. Nach dem Sieg Ichigos über Aizen sieht man dann, wie Yamamoto ihn, Byakuya und Kenpachi zusammenstaucht, weil sie ihre Haori verloren haben. Er hat also überlebt. Beziehungen Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai Als Yamamoto die Shinigamiakademie vor 2000 Jahren gründete, bildete er Shunsui und Jūshirō persönlich aus. Kyōraku und Yamamoto haben eine Art 'Vater-Sohn' Verhältnis zueinander, obwohl Kyōraku nicht sein Sohn ist. Diese Vertrautheit sieht man auch daran, dass Shunsui Yama-jii oder Yamamoto-jiisan nennt. Auch sorgt sich Yamamoto um seine ehemaligen Schüler, da er zum Beispiel sehr bestürzt regiert, als Kyōraku im Kampf gegen Starrk einen direkten Treffer einstecken muss und daraufhin abstürzt. Was sich auch zeigt ist, dass Yamamoto sehr stolz auf seine Schüler ist, da diese den Rang des Kommandanten tragen und diesen auch schon sehr lange inne haben. Jūshirō Ukitake Er ist ein enger Freund Kyōrakus. Wenn sie kämpfen müssen, tun sie dies meist zusammen, wie zum Beispiel gegen Yamamoto im Soul Society Arc oder im Kampf gegen Starrk, nachdem dieser sein Schwert befreit hatte. Was die beiden auch mehr oder weniger verbindet ist, dass ihre Zanpakutō die einzigen Zanpakutō in der Soul Society sind, die aus zwei Schwertern bestehen. Nanao Ise Nanao ist Kyōrakus Vizekommandantin, die er schon seit ihrer Kinderzeit kennt. Sie muss sich einiges von ihrem Kommandanten gefallen lassen, beispielsweise nennt er sie gegen ihren Willen Nanao-chan. Trotz dieser Tatsache sorgt sich der eine um den jeweils anderen, so versucht Kyōraku Nano aus gefährlichen Dingen heraus zu halten und wenn ihm dies nicht gelingt entschuldigt er sich bei ihr, wie er es getan hat, nachdem Nanao vor dem Kampf gegen Yamamoto durch Yamamotos bloßen Blick kampfunfähig gemacht wurde und Kyōraku sie mittels Shunpo in Sicherheit brachte. Nanao hat immer ein Auge auf ihren Kommandanten und weisst ihn auch zurecht, wenn dieser sich mal wieder betrunken hat. Lisa Yadōmaru Lisa war Shunsuis ehemalige Vizekommandantin. Shunsui hatte immer sehr großes Vertrauen zu Lisa und schickte so auch ohne bedenken zur der Rettungsmission der 9. Kompanie. Nachdem sie sich 100 Jahre später im Kampf gegen Aizen in Fake Karakura Town wiedersahen war Lisa die einzige, von den Vizards die ihn begrüßte, wobei Shunsui froh war dass es ihr all die Jahre gut ging. Lisa wiederum wollte ihren ehemaligen Kommandanten zeigen wie stark sie geworden war. Fähigkeiten In der Soul Society Saga wurden einige seiner Fähigkeiten zwar schon gezeigt, aber Shunsuis wahre Stärke wurde in der Serie erst in der Fake Karakura 2 Saga gezeigt, außerdem wurde von mehreren Charakteren bisher und auch im Bleach Bootleg angedeutet, dass er einer der stärksten Shinigami und Kommandanten ist. Außerdem kämpft er in der Schlacht um Karakura Town gegen den Primera Espada Coyote Starrk. Obwohl er sich lieber aus Kämpfen heraushält, ist er ein sehr starker Kämpfer, der auf vielen Gebieten bewandert ist. *'Zanjutsu:' Er ist ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer, der seinen Kampfstil vielen Situationen anpassen kann, so streckte er Yasutora Sado mit nur einem Hieb nieder ohne ihn zu töten. Zudem kann er sowohl mit einem, als auch mit zwei Schwertern kämpfen und ist einer der wenigen Kämpfer in Bleach, die beidhändig sind. Obwohl er zwei verschiedene Arten von Schwertern benutzt, kann er diese zwischen seinen Händen wechseln und auch die Stärke und Balance seiner Schläge beider Hände beliebig variieren. *'Zanpakutō:' Shunsuis Zanpakutōs tragen den Namen Katen Kyōkotsu. Seine Zanpakutōs sind mit Jūshirō Ukitakes die Einzigen, welche aus zwei Schwertern bestehen. Mehr unter Katen Kyōkotsu *'Hohō:' Er ist ein Meister des Hohō, was auch von seinem Meister, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai bestätigt wird. Beispielsweise kann er die durch Yamamoto kampfunfähig gemachte Nanao mit einem einzigen Shunpo vom Schlachtfeld tragen und ebenso schnell wieder zurückkehren. Auch ist er schnell genug um Starrks attacken auszu weichen ohne, dass sein Hut oder Kimono dabei kaputt geht. *'Hakuda:' Eine weitere Shinigamikampfart, in der Shunsui ausgezeichnet bewandert ist, ist Hakuda. So konnte er den stärksten bisher aufgetauchten Menschen, Yasutora Sado, mit zwei Fingern einige Meter weit schleudern. Im Kampf gegen Aizen, zeigt er erneut seine phyische Stärke, als er nur mit seiner Shikai- Attacke eine Barriere zerstörte, die Aizen errichtet hatte um seinen Totenwinkel zu schützen. Zu Vergleich, konnte Ichigo sie nicht zerstören, als er im Bankai-Modus Getsuga Tenshō einsetzte. *'Kidō:' Als einer der stärksten Kommandanten, die die Soul Society je gesehen hat, ist Shunsui auch in Kidō ausgebildet, auch wenn dies nicht seine Lieblingskampfart ist. *'Große spirituelle Fähigkeiten:' Als einer der ältesten Kommandanten, der zudem noch einer Hochadelsfamilie entstammt, hat Shunsui Kyōraku eine unglaubliche Menge an spirituellem Druck. Des weiteren ist er sehr widerstandsfähig, da er nach einem (relativ kurzem) Kampf mit Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai und dessen Zanpakutō Ryujin Jakka, das angeblich das zerstörerischste in ganz Soul Society ist, keine größeren Schäden davontrug. *'Erfahrung und Intellekt:' Was vielleicht Kyōrakus größte Hilfe in seinen Kämpfen ist, ist seine Erfahrung und seine Fähigkeit, die Wahrheit hinter den Dingen zu sehen, sowie seine hohe Intelligenz. So erkannte er, dass es falsch war, Rukia Kuchiki hinrichten zu lassen und er versucht auch meist, Konflikte durch Reden statt durch Kämpfe zu regeln. Diese Fähigkeit wurde von Yamamoto hervorgehoben und er sagte, dass Shunsui diese Fähigkeit schon sehr früh besessen habe. Desweiteren kann Shunsui aufgrund seiner Erfahrung Techniken schnell analysieren und Muster in den Bewegungen seiner Gegner aufdecken, wie er im Kampf gegen Chad bewies. Trivia *In seiner Freizeit gibt er gerne mit seinen Kollegen, die das selbe Hobby wie er haben, eine Trinkparty, besucht seinen Buchhalter, oder hält ein Schläfchen. *Er liebt nach Sake schmeckende gedämpfte Brötchen und hasst grünen Tee. Außerdem isst er gerne Tokkuri (= mit Sake gefüllte Süßigkeiten), die er aus der beliebten Konditorei "Kuriya" kauft. Diese isst er immer dann, wenn Nanao schlecht gelaunt ist und ihm verbietet Sake zu trinken. *Die Romanze, die er in den Seireitei-Nachrichten veröffentlicht hat "Der blumenfarbige Weg", ist nicht gerade beliebt. Er erhält weder Fanpost, noch werden ihm zu seinem Geburtstag Geschenke geschickt. Jedoch hat sein Bilderbuch "Kuschelige Arme", an solcher Beliebtheit gefunden, dass es überall ausverkauft ist, jedoch ist es unbekannt, wann es eine zweite Ausgabe davon geben wird. Es scheint ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern, dass seine Autobiografie "Meine schüchternen Kätzchen", die am absolut schlechtesten verkaufte Reihe ist. *Wie man es von einem Kommandant erwartet besitzt Shunsui unglaubliche Kräfte, sein größtes Problem ist daher sein eigenes Desinteresse am Kampf. *Er neigt dazu sich die Namen von süßen Mädchen zu merken. *Die Blume seiner Kompanie ist die Paradiesvogelblume und steht für "Lass alles erhalten". *Er hat ein sehr einfaches Motto: "Amüsier dich" und es existiert auch ein weit verbreitetes Gerücht darüber, dass er einmal wöchentlich die Mitglieder seiner Kompanie zu einer Trinkparty einlädt, jedoch sind männliche Mitglieder nicht erwünscht und daruf zu schließen ist es ein rein weibliches Zusammenkommen. Auch Rangiku Matsumoto, mit der er sich gut versteht und oft trinken geht und ihre Begleiter sind jederzeit herzlich eingeladen, mit ihm einen drauf zu machen. Jedoch sah man ihn auch mal in einer Folge der "Shinigami Cup Golden"-Reihe mit Kenpachi Zaraki und einigen Mitgliedern der 11. Kompanie bei einer gemütlichen Trinkgelage zusammen sitzen. *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde ihm das Lied "Por Una Caveza" von "Carlos Gardel" aus dem Album "Volumen 4" zugeordnet. *Vermutlich trägt er einen weitern farbigen Haori, wegen der Fähigkeit seines Schwertes Katen Kyoukotsu. *Kyōraku ist der einzige Shinigami, der zwei vollkommen unverbundene Katana hat. *Sein Theme Song, ausgesucht von Tite Kubo, ist „Por una Cabeza“ von Carlos Gardel. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Shunsui Kyōraku sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:90 :Defensivkraft:90 :Geschwindigkeit:90 :Kidō:100 :Intelligenz:90 :Körperkraft:70 :Insgesamt: 530 Navigation en:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Shunsui Kyōraku Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:8. Kompanie Kategorie:Shunsuis Kämpfe